Keep In Mind
by XxThisMyFriendIsAPenxX
Summary: Basically, it's just about the things that annoy or don't make sense to me that people do here in the Percy Jackson archive. WARNING: Some subjects, you may not totally agree with me about, it's OK, we all have our different opinions. I understand FF purpose is to do things how you want, but there always has to be a limit to everyone's likings.
1. Jason And Percy

**Hello, basically me just ranting about what I displeasure about stories here in the Percy Jackson archive. These are all of my opinions, there are no flames needed. You have your opinions, I have mine.**

**Disclaimer: I don't really see the point in this but I am OBVIOUSLY not Rick Riordan. Yes, I admire him, sometimes want to be like him, but am I not THAT genius to have created some of the best series ever. So, you get the idea.**

**I will be doing three rants per. chapter, they each will be specifically focused on one issue. I also came up with this idea because I want to just go over some things that annoy me that people do while writing a Percy Jackson story. The only reason why people change things up in their story is to keep it more climaxable (Pretty sure that isn't a word), to make the story more interesting. I see their point in that, but most of the stories that I've read aren't original, it's the same plot with a twist. Or a different plot with the same general idea. I hope you like it, it's my first...well it's not really a story..so I'm not sure what to label it as... O.o**

* * *

**COMPARING JASON AND PERCY.**

I don't know if you guys knew this,but ah...Jason,yeah him...he's practically Percy's Roman equivalent. Some people are too stubborn to execpt that it's true, but it's true. I think that's exactly what Rick was aiming for. Yes, they have their many differences but if you really think about it they're alike. Just from reading the Mark of Athena, you can observe that. I see no point in comparing them, if they're like...the same person.

Let's put it this way, Percy has had a whole entire book series written about him, and we know him like he's our best friend, that's why it's so easy to write about him. Though some people overexaggarate his stupidity. Whereas Jason has had a quarter of a book in his point of view, while he was in 'amnesia'. We know a enough about him, yet we don't know everything. If Jason had a book series written about him I guarantee you most people will favor him over Percy. I love Jason, I mean anyone who is considered a blond superman can totally hang with me at place, if you know what I mean. ( ;D ) Basically, my point is there is no need to compare them.

**MAKING JASON SEEM JEALOUS ABOUT VERSA.**

-sighs-

Percy and Jason basically developed a bromance at the beginning of the Mark of Athena. Jason seems awe about what Percy has done, but he is not jealous. The reason why I think everyone thinks that Jason thinks Percy is better than him is because ... HE IS LIKE THE ULTIMATE DEMIGOD. He's faced gods, titans, outrageous monsters, he has super sick ass powers that even Aqua Man should be jealous about, and much more. Jason he's done amazing things too, but c'mon we've go to admit Percy has done some pretty kick ass things.

When Jason and Percy had their awesomely awesome fight, they were under the influence of Gaea. Jason seemed to have some resentment about that because he,and Percy too, obviously want to see who was the better fighter. Yes, they both were possesed, imagine if they weren't and they knew what exactly what they were doing. Percy was right, he doesn't need the ocean to use water, we learned that in the Battle of the Labryinth. Jason pelted him with lightning and all his awesome stuff, even Percy began to think Jason had better powers(I think he thought something like that,might be wrong). Though they're equally awesome, just Percy has more advantages. Bromancing it out.

**PAIRING THEM TOGETHER.**

It's just so _wrong._ Jason has Piper, and Percy has Annabeth. They are never ever ever getting together! **( reference anyone?)** I'm not say being gay is wrong, it's just that if Rick..erm wanted them to be romantically involved then I think he would've done so. I take that back,kids are reading his series. I've read quite a few stories about their 'loooooove' for each other, I mean they would be a sexy couple, but Aphrodite hasn't tied their pinkies together.

* * *

**And scene. OK, that's for reading. If you have noticed anything that has been annoying you too, you can make resquests! :DDD Please review, no flames. I'm a very sensitive person, and I don't feel like explaining to my grandmother why I am crying in the corner.**

**-XxThisMyFriendIsAPenxX**


	2. Percy and Annabeth

**Hey guys! Thank you so much if you reviewed you're totally awesome, and thank you if you followed, viewed, the whole deal. I'm really glad that I am not the only person who thinks about these things. ^o^**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure Rick doesn't wear a bra, or does he... O _ o**

* * *

**PAIRING CHARACTER'S WITH OC'S!**

OK, I mean it's totally fine if that character is single. Then people have the nerve to create a whole new story with Percy, and some random chick. Hold up, hold up ...rewind. Percy isn't going to be leaving Annabeth anytime soon, same applies with Annabeth. They are way too possesive of each other, they're not going to be like 'Oh, so I met this guy at Burger King, and he actually isn't as stupid as you so..'. No, they are way too blind in love to even think about another person.

I would understand if Percy/Annabeth dated an oc then realized in the end, they wanted each other. That totally makes sense. Or if you created a story before they started dating, but if I see no Percabeth, it doesn't make the cut. Same thing is implied to any characters who are currently taken.

**CHEATING ON EACH OTHER.**

Just making a story like that is beyond stupid, even Leo's level of stupidity. Look, Percy and Annabeth will never cheat on each other! People who create stories like this are too blind to see this, they don't observe the way they act around each other, or how they think of each other. Annabeth was distraught for like a freaking year about her boyfriend who was abducted by a cow loving goddess, so you really think that she has the nerve to go on and cheat on him? Percy gave up immortality, yes ladies and gentlemen...immortality, for Annabeth. Same question follows. Percy would fall into Tartarus with Annabeth (exactly what he did), so he would never loose her again.

I don't know about you guys, but I find all the example's given true. I think I've said this before, people do this to there story so it will be spiced up a bit, this is why stories like this aren't as huge of a hit. I'm pretty sure lots of people agree with me on this. If taking a posioned dagger for someone isn't love, what is?

**CHARACTER PAIRINGS**

LUKABETH- I'm really baffled by this. Ah, Luke is like twenty someone...while Annabeth is sixteen. I wouldn't call this love, I'd call it babysitting. Annabeth liked Luke, then when Percy came along ...it may have wavered a bit. Though, you could totally tell she was on the verge of choosing. Luke doesn't realize she likes him, not until the end is when he realizes he likes her. It's so confusing, just thank the gods for Percy Jackson.

PERTEMIS- If you guys weren't aware, but Artemis is a maiden goddess. Yeah. I'm pretty sure she would never break her oath for some mere demigod, especially the half-brother of her like first love (right?). She's a goddess, she's wise...everyone makes her seem as to be a sensitive being who needs love. No, she's happy with her huntresses, and avoiding boys. Percy is still in Annabeth land.

PERLIA- No comment. Think about this; mini Zues, and Posiedon. Yeah. They act like their dads,and I wouldn't want to date my brother.

THALICO- Haha, I find this pairing ridiculous. They grew 'close' during the Sword of Hades, but in reality they hardly know each other. Everyone makes Percy, Nico, and Thalia seem close to each other, while only Nico and Thalia are close to Percy, not one another.

PRACHEL- This pairing actually isn't stupid. There was a possibilty of them being a couple, but Rachel sort of dumped him? She basically was like,' I only liked you because you introduced me to this new world, now my life isn't as boring, and I get to get possesed by an ancient spirit every once in a while,it was totally worth it... way better than taking trips to Hawaii every weekend.' Weird.

POTHENA- No.

Percy & Nico Pairing (PERICO?)- Percy is like his brother from another mother, and all powerful being.

LEYNA- Leo and Reyna hardly know each other. Yet acknowledge each other. Do you really think the would ever work? Even Leo said that all the girls that he likes are hard to get, and probably will never like him.-cough- Reyna.

LIPER- It's possible but I'm team Jasper/Jiper.

PERTIE?(PERCY AND KATIE)- Um, I've read like one story with them as a pairing. Not going to happen.

* * *

**So, gracias for reading. I really appreciate it, remember to send requests (if you'd like). Please review, no flames. Corners fear me! O_O**

**-XxThisMyFriendIsAPenxX**


	3. Overused Ideas

**Yay! People have requested quite a few things, and today I decided to do overused topics. I actually wasn't intending on doing a chapter like this, but quite a few of you wanted it. So HOORAY!**

**Disclaimer: ...I'm not a boy. Nor do I want to be one . . . well sometimes.**

* * *

**PERCY/ANNABETH GOING TO ONE ANOTHER HIGH SCHOOL**

I've read let's say about one hundred stories about Percy/Annabeth going to each others high school. It's wa-a-a-ay too overused, I swear I see like twenty new ones each day. Some of these stories out there are pretty intense, while some are like; why did you even write this?! This is showing no originality, I'm going to give you guys advice . . . all the popular stories are done originally and creatively. Creating a story with the same general idea probably won't get you anywhere.

**THE CHAOS STORIES**

Percy has been decieved by all his friends and family, when his new brother arrives. Chaos finds him and makes him his commander. Percy, Nico, and Thalia are fed up with the people they love treating them wrong, they decide to leave and join Chaos' army.

Are you freaking serious?! All these stories start off the same, and some of them are really boring to the point where you might even want to fall asleep. They always start off the same(I just typed that), or are exactly framed with the same plot. Why write a story if there are a million same exact copies just like it?

In the stories, Annabeth always cheats on him with his NEW half-brother, or she breaks up with him. You guys totally read my last chapter about them cheating on each other. Some stories are quite entertaining, but the idea needs to be recycled.

**READING THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES/HEREOS OF OLYMPUS**

People are seriously copying each other. I've read a numerous amount of stories, where they all happen the same. Where they have the same each words, or dialouge in it. People see the gods as humans, they're not humans! Apollo and Hermes are not freaking stupid, and aren't immature as everyone makes them. Zues isn't that sensitive, Poseidon isn't going to get off of his throne and beat the crap out of anyone who threatens Percy or talks means about him. Ares doesn't always say; 'Yes war!' or 'Punk!'. . . he actually knows how to talk, y'know.

The gods are portrayed as hulligans, if you want to know how the gods act. Go read a Percy Jackson book, observe the way Rick sees them to be. Observing is the best way to do things. Yes, they argue alot, but when people write these stories they make them seem as if they are in kindergarden. Athena, isn't that emotional, no one can out smart her(they way I see it). Even Percy, when stories have him out smart her or have her speechless. . . it makes no sense, because she knows exactly what to say, and how to do things. She is the goddess of wisdom after all.

**PERSEUS JACKSON GUARDIAN OF THE HUNT**

This is going to be a short rant. Percy and Artemis stories are a no-no, you know what I think about Pertemis. Unexceptable.

* * *

**Well, that is it. If you've seen any topics that are overused, I'll make a continous chapter to this. Review please, I'd really appreciate it. :}**

**-XxThisMyFriendIsAPenxX**


	4. Why Do You Hate Me !

**Hi, the next chapter will be filled with a bunch of your requests. I just wanted to dedicate this chapter to the new characters in the series. This'll be a short chapter(take that sort of back) , so. . . don't expect a long rant. (^-^)**

**Disclaimer: Does Rick shave his legs...?**

* * *

**NOT GIVING THE NEW CHARACTERS A CHANCE**

It seems to me that everyone is fine with Hazel, and Frank. It's sad how hardly anyone writes stories about them, look out for a Hazel and Frank one-shot, maybe?

JASON GRACE- I love this character, Rick totally answered my prayers for a son of Zues (Jupiter, whatever) to be in the series. People don't like him because he isn't Percy Jackson, it's pretty obvious that he isn't . . . why do people hate him so much? People think he's prideful, a goodie two-shoes, does things that he is only told to do, and much more. What's a character without flaws? He's a Roman, not a Greek...what'd did you expect? He's been trained differently, and acts differently. So no hate, 'iight?

Why do people keep on asking about Jason and Reyna. It seems to me that everyone is accusing him of cheating on Reyna, when they were never even together. People feel like he should apologize for doing that, doing _what_? He's happy with Piper, and why should he apologize for that? Sure, Reyna and Jason may have had a thing going on, but why is he getting so much hate for being happy?!

POOPER McClean (Haha, kidding) ~PIPER MCLEAN- The Jeyna warriors are attacking her, she did nothing wrong. It's not her fault Jason wants to be with her. I've heard about people freaking out just because she thought; 'Percy was unimpressive as to Jason',um derrr she would say that. Jason is her freaking boyfriend, calm down. Wasn't 'a cute skater boy', good enough for you?

LEO VALDEZ- I think pretty much everyone loves him, right? Well, execpt for some of the Frazel fans. Leo is not trying to take Hazel away, though he thinks she's pretty . . .and felt awesome when her and Frank started arguing, a little.

REYNA- She's amazing, people thought at first that she was going to be a replacement for Annabeth. Or couldn't execpt the fact that Reyna is Annabeth's Roman counterpart (my dear friend on here made me realize that). Jiper/Jasper fans, don't automatically hate just because she was romantically involved with Jason.

You know in all of The House Of Hades stories I've read so far, they think that Reyna is going to help them, or at least slow the Romans down. Am I the only person who remembers the Annabeth/Reyna stand-off? I believe Reyna said,"Annabeth Chase. The next time we meet, we will be enemies on the battle field," (page 254, by the way!).

OK, I have to admit . . . that dissapointed me, I thought she was going to help. Did she really think Annabeth would go for trial and get executed, erm excuse me Reyna, would you want to get executed for something you never did? I think not. That suprised me just a bit, but I'm still hoping Reyna will find some common sense. A war between the two camps will not help them win this war, and she's obviously dodging this REALLY IMPORTANT fact.

OCTAVIAN- Almost everyone hates him. Nuff said.

DAKOTA- No one talks about him, but I was sad when he and Jason fought. ( :( ) But I mean, he's a loyal Roman soldier, he'll do anything to defend his home.

* * *

**And that's a wrap, like I said requests will be discussed in the next few chapters. REVIEW. "I'm the Super-sized McShizzle, man! I'm Leo Valdez, bad boy supreme. And the ladies_ love _a bad boy." -Leo Valdez, obviously. Love it when he says that. xD**

**-XxThisMyFriendIsAPenxX**


	5. Requests

**REQUEST FILLED CHAPTER! WOOOO-HOOOO! YEAH. . .**

**Reminder: This is my opinion, so please don't have a spazam attack on me, just because you don't agree with me. I wasn't created just to please you.**

**Disclaimer: How would Rick look like with make-up on? :D**

* * *

**LEO AND PERCY PAIRING**

I never in my life have ever heard of this pairing. Percy. . . and Leo?! People may have put together this pairing together because they love Percy and Leo both. I LOVE Percy and Leo, but never would I put them as a couple together.

They had no moments together, nor connections. They're as bad as Pertemis, OK? . . . Leo . . . and Percy? The _fuck_.

**MARY SUES**

A **Mary Sue** (sometimes just **Sue**), in literary criticism and particularly in fan fiction, is a fictional character with overly idealized and hackneyed mannerisms, lacking noteworthy flaws, and primarily functioning as a wish-fulfillment fantasy for the author or reader. It is generally accepted as a character whose positive aspects overwhelm their other traits until they become one-dimensional. (off of wikipedia)

I honestly had no clue what a Mary Sue was, until I Googled it today. As long as I've been reading stories in the Percy Jackson archive, I haven't really came across a Mary Sue story. Just from reading about what they are, tends to annoy me. Why on earth would you want to include someone with idealized and hackneyed mannerisms to a story? It seems boring, and not realistic at all. I don't see why people would want to even write about one. The idea is balistic.

**BACK TO THE THALIA AND NICO PAIRING**

I sort of already ranted about this, but it was requested. This is really random but I always pronounce Nico as Nigh Co, with an Australian accent.

No, no, no, no, no, and NO! Nico is an eighty year old man, in the body of a thirteen year old, and Thalia is a twenty year old woman, in the body of a fifteen year old. If they were their normal ages, I would find this dilemma as a prostitue and a pimp dilemma.

Like I said, in reality, they hardly know each other. Thalia quitting the Hunt for Nico stories just don't make any sense to me. How was this pairing even created? I'll admit I like reading stories about this pairing, because I find it quite amusing. But just the general idea annoys me.

**BAD OC'S**

Bad oc's as in, they're bad? Or. . . it's a stupid idea?

Oc's don't really bother me, but I wouldn't really read a story just about them, it depends. Most of the stories I've read having to do with oc's are plain out boring.

**HALF-TITANS**

I don't know about you guys, but doesn't the Percy Jackson series specifically have to do with demigods,not . . . half-titans? Secret half-titan camps stories just do not fit in my 'serb' (this weird world i've created in my mind, PM me to know more about xD). I'm not too good with mythology, like Percy. . . but I've never heard of a half-titan. I find the idea ridiculous, and scary. Most titans are the gods enemies, and I'm totally on Team Gods in this matter.

People on this site are like copy cats, I assume that I will be seeing more stories about half-titans, and what not.

**SUPER POWERFUL DEMIGODS**

HEEHEHEHE! I always find a story like this that pops out out of nowhere. Demigods are limited to certain powers, due to their godly parent, and heritage.

Like Frank Zhang, his father is Mars, and the powers his father granted him were tatics. He's a descendant of Poseidon, and that one prince dude, eh I don't remember everything. Roman Chinese Canadian demigod, that looks like a kaola bear on steriods. Classic.

So, if I see a story about this new demigod who is like said to be more poweful than the gods? It's a load of BS, there is no demigod more powerful than a god. Yes, Percy has defeated gods and FREAKING TITANS, that doesn't necessarily mean he's more powerful than them, he can't kill them for Pete's sake (who's Pete?). Well, probably more than Phobos and Deimos, jerk faces!

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and please review. To me, this chapter doesn't seem really 'rantful', but it doesn't have to be. Just discussing the ubberly annoying things on here, TO ME. Calm down. **

**"Behold!" Percy shouted."The god's chosen beverage. Tremble before the horror of Diet Coke!" **

**-Percy Is Awesome Jackson**

**-XxThisMyFriendIsAPenxX**


	6. EHM

**A'ye, so here's the next chapter. Sorry if I don't update anytime this week, I don't feel too good, I've got a butt load (. . ew?) of school work to do, and tutouring. So, yeah! Hope you enjoy! :D**

**REMINDER: This is my opinion, don't blow off on me just because you don't agree with me.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not going to take credit for something I can't possibly in my own mind create. :b**

* * *

**RACHEL IS A SLUT**

Rachel is the slut of all sluts. I freaking hate her, and the fact that she tried to steal Percy away from Annabeth, let's make her a slut -manical laugh-.

Don't you love reading stories like that where they basically incorporate their hatred towards Rachel through their story? I find it completely unnecessary for her character to be portrayed as a slut. Rachel is _anything_ but a slut, she's probably the most insensitive human the Percy Jackson series has ever met! If she feels the need to say something, she'll say it. She's sarcastic, fun, full of life, artistic. Out of all of that, how can you possibly see her as a slut?

She hit the titan lord with a blue plastic hair brush, she deserves more rep for that.

**DIALOGUE**

Person who requested this, you did not reply to me. . . so I tried to follow what you thought. So. . . yeah.

Dialougue is very important to _all _stories, not just here in the Percy Jackson archive. It's really annoying when people don't know how to use it properly, or the conversations they convert just lack . . . humaness (how exactly do you spell it?).

Example:(grammatical things are purposely done wrong)

'Hi," I said.

'Hey," John said.

"'I'm bored", I said.

"Oh, me too," John said.

"What do you want to do," I asked. (where's the question mark?)

"I don't know", John said.

The story may have an amazing plot, but if the dialogue is always going to be like this, I will not read it. The conversations are just plain out boring, they use the same exact words. Eventhough some people actually have conversations like this in real life, in stories people do not want to read something like that. They want to read some interesting, and out of the norm.

**CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT**

Character development is basically character arc. When the character yet develops a new viewpoint or new characteristic because of that viewpoint( not so well at giving definitions, I'm not a dictionary), I guess you could say, overtime.

My example is our dear friend Percy. Through out the books Rick has written Percy doesn't really realize the reason for Luke's bitterness until the fifth book, he sees he had a rough childhood, and all the struggles he went through. In the Mark of Athena, that's when actually get to see his character develop. Percy finally realizes Luke's bitterness, Luke felt used, and betrayed by the gods (exactly how he feels now, since the gods are sort of being stubborn about helping out in this war, avoiding contact with demigods). Percy, and Annabeth can now understand that, they've been through a whole lot of crap that has to do with the gods, and now with this new prophecy comming up, all they wanted was a break from all this.

It's annoying when I read stories that lack this development. You can't stay the same person forever. . .

Like if a story mentions how Annabeth _still_ has hatred towards Rachel, it makes no sense at all. They're over that situation if you haven't noticed,they're like bffs. Or Percy still being sad/regretful about all of his friends death, in the Sword of Hades, he practically accepted the fact they were dead, he didn't like it, he accepted it.

* * *

**That's it. Remember requests can be submitted, and I hope you enjoyed. Review . . . ^o^**

-**XxThisMyFriendIsAPenxX**


	7. No

**Sorry I haven't updated in what seems like forever. I was focusing on maintaining a social life, sorry. xD I'm going to break the rules and do FOUR rants (such a badass, eh?). **

**I understand that people on here create FANFICTIONS due to their pleasing, and you may be annoyed with this, but I don't want to see any complaining. So scream into your pillow, if you don't agree with me. I know that sounds harsh, it's just that it annoys me when people PM a rant filled paragraph about something they don't agree about. My opinion says it all. **

**Disclaimer: We've been over this already. . .**

* * *

**ZOE AND PERCY SITTING IN A TREE. . .**

Percy and Zoe never had chemistry. Yes, Zoe thinks Percy is different from other males, though that doesn't mean she would ever quit the hunt for him. She's dead. I really don't think that Percy would want to date a ghost. Half the time she was on the quest with Percy, she couldn't get over the fact that he was there, in her presence. Zoe seems like a cool girl, and Percy shares connections with her. . . water y'know. . . something like that. BUT they just aren't ment to be.

No, just no.

**I** **TRIPLE DOG DARE YOU TO. . .**

I know that there are not so many stories having to do with Truth or Dare, but some of the stories out there a freaking weird. When people submit requests, I automatically search for a story that has to do with the topic. Let me tell you a story, I was on _that_ side of fanfiction the other day, and I didn't read the rating (why me?! D:). So it said 'Truth or Dare', and the summary didn't seem perverted, so I did what was natural . . .I clicked on it. I baby barfed like _ten_ times in mouth. That story so happened to portray a question 'what if Camp Half-Blood turned into a porno movie?', you probably get the idea if not . . . lucky you, bless your soul.

Most of the T or D stories on here, have all the same dares and have amateurs writing them. Hey, that may seem rude. . . even I am a amateur writer, I'm not perfect. Though, I know how to make sense while writing a story. People will get better, I've become better. Just you should probably wait to write a story if you still have the spelling average of a second grader.

**I LOVE YOU NICO DI ANGELO**

Oh my gosh, I'm going to have a BF (bitch fit, White Chicks anyone? xD)! Nico and Thalia, will never ever be a couple! She's not going to quit the hunt for him, Nico isn't going to magically age to fifteen, so he and Thalia can be together. Thalia isn't going to wait for him to age, and eventually quit the hunt. No, no, and NOOO! I have so-o-o many reasons of why they shouldn't, and will _never_ be a couple. You would be here all day. Yes, I admit I read Thalico stories, and some of them are quite cute. . . it's just the idea of the pairing is _so_ ridiculous! Remember the age difference, they may not look like their age, but they techniqually are. (O_o)

**'CAUSE MY WEAPON IS BETTER THAN YOURS' I CAN TEACH YOU BUT I HAVE TO. . . kill you.**

Jason Grace _used_ to have an imperial gold coin that could either change into a spear/gladius. Here's the catch, it doesn't return to him as soon as he looses it. Rick basically threw the weapon away at the beginning of the Lost Hero.

Percy Jackson _still, _well maybe (MoA spoiler) has his trusty pen/sword, Riptide. Dude, it comes back to him when he looses it . . . though he has to have pockets. Riptide was wielded by Hercales, OMFG! I don't really like the guy, though it's a shame I got a free poster of him, what a shame . . . wouldn't even help your own brother out (ok, ok . . . you hardly knew him, but still you're mean).

No need to compare Riptide and um. . . whatever it's named. Percy Jacksons' weapon is better hands down, eventhough he doesn't get two weapon choices. . .

* * *

**Yay, I'm done. So yeah. I recommend you check out this fan made film on Youtube from the Last Olympian, Percy and Annabeth's special moment. ;D I forgot the title, but I'm pretty sure you'll find it. **

**-XxThisMyFriendIsAPenxX**


	8. I Don't Like You!

**~ERMAGERD. I feel like I haven't updated in forever! I was plotting out ideas for my new story Recruited, so if you would so kindly check that out, that would be awesome. **

**Disclaimer: I would hate my mom if she named me Rick. (how weird, i named a girl character Ricky o_O)**

* * *

**GROVER/JUNIPER**

I know that there's probably five stories out there about them. I mean I'm not complaining, and specifically saying that people should write more about them, I feel as if they get no love. Grover is in various stories, so is Juniper. . . I just think they should be issued more. I'll probably do a one-shot series for all of the characters who are left in the dark. Hey, maybe you guys should do that too. If you're looking for something to write about, there ya go.

**ETHAN NAKAMURA (HOWEVER YOU SPELL IT x_x)**

I think that Rick did an execellent job on creating this character. I think Ethan is a perfect example of how all the demigods who went to the dark side felt. His mother didn't have a cabin, he felt left out. His mother didn't have a throne on Olympus, he felt disgusted that they didn't honor his mother as much as they honored the goddess of love. He was left in the shadows, the gods didn't care for him. If they cared, he would've felt loved and excepted by then.

I don't like Ethan portrayed as a bad guy, I mean he went to the dark side ( I love typing that xD) only because he thought he was joining the right side. If I had the same thoughts as Ethan, I would totally do the same. He wasn't a bad person, he was just looking for the respect that he needed. Kronos promised him all of those things, but we all know that was complete _bullshit_.

**PERTEMIS AGAIN**

When Percy becomes a depressed emo (isn't that like the same thing?)just because Annabeth broke up with him, then Artemis comes into the picture and feels sorrowful for him. He becomes a god (randomly tf?), and then they fall in love. They have a secrective love, or Artemis does some sort of ritual where her oath is dissolved.

Wow. I'm going to say that the writers on here have some pretty _strong_ imaginations. I get the fact that people wirte the impossible on here, because it is a fan fic. If you really want to avoid your story being out of character, don't write a story like this. Percy is not going to randomly become a god, he got his chance already. . . and he blew it off. Artemis isn't secretly crushing on Percy, and she is definitly _not_ going to break her oath for him. Gosh, how many times do you want me to type it?

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter! :C I'm working on Recruited, and remember to check that out! Submit requests, review, rada rada rada. Thanks for reading! :D**

**-XxThisMyFriendIsAPenxX**


	9. Little Twist

**I've been busy lately, due to the fact that I was preparing for my birthday party (Nov. 12), and I've been called to do extreme gymnastics training, like non-stop. I apologize for not updating, and I will be deleting the story Recruited, because I just won't have time to update new chapters, and I want to do a rewrite. (: I feel like I'm not ready to do a whole story just yet, and I should practice my writing doing one-shots, so look out for those! I also want to thank you guys for reviewing, and being awesome. . . and stuff like that. xD**

**I'm going to do a little twist, I will not be angry ranting, I will be joyfully ranting about the things I actually like on here for one chapter or so, and you can also submit requests for DAT too! c: **

**Don't review about something you didn't like about this topic, seriously give me a break . . .this is my opinion. You have different views, and so do I. Please respect that.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, we've been over this. . .I'm not Rick.**

* * *

**COPY-CAT**

People have the tendency to copy other stories, and give it a little twist. An example would be the reading of the Percy Jackson series, I like reading some of them at times. But like I mentioned the story idea is totally overused. Hah, it's really funny to read a story and the plot is the same, everything happens the same, and guess what . . . Even the dialouge is the same. I know not many people observe this, but I'm like on this site 24/7 and I've read plenty of stories exactly like that in the Percy Jackson archive.

For example, they either go back in time (I mean I actually like the idea, and people do too. That's probably why they used the same idea), the books were either sent from the fates, or Hermes/Apollo. There's always that remark of; 'Oh my gosh, you think like a goat!', or 'You think like Percy, oh no!'. Seriously, I don't think it's that hard to come up with a different line like that, just Google something! I just want to read something unique, and different. This may seem like complaining, but I know quite a few of you who might agree with me.

**GENDER BENDER**

Bahahahaha. Sorry. Just the idea makes me laugh, I mean Percy as a female, and Annabeth as a dude? I cannot imagine myself reading a story like that, but if that's something you really like, I'm not judging you. You read to your likings, and I can't stop you from that, and I won't try to. I just can't pull myself to reading something like that, techniqually the character who is gender bended is the same, but with new characteristics due to the gender they are. What's the big deal? Oh, nothing. . .Just that reading thoughts from Percy as a girl, is awkward and all. Nothing new. Seriously, can you imagine Percy wearing make-up, or a dress? (Don't answer that, who knows with Percy Jackon?!)

**BAD BOY, EH?**

Percy Jackson will not rebel against the gods, nor will he become evil. Little confession here, I actually like reading stories like this because they are totally different (if they have a reasonable reason as to why Percy has become evil, but if it's like a lame reason then. . .no.), but I know he will never turn into that type of person. Yeah, the idea is ridiculous, but at least it's something different. If there's a reason why he turns bad, and it hooks me I just can't resist reading to figure out what happens next. Stories that are suspensful, and have like a ton of foreshadowing are basically my weaknesses. So to sum it all up, Percy Jackson just doesn't fit the defenition of bad, or evil.

* * *

**Remember to review requests, and if you're a major flammer. . .don't even bother. I will hopefully be starting the new, and improved (eventhough it was two chapters longs) Recruited, by next year(Jan, Feb), or December. **

**-XxThisMyFriendIsAPenxX**


	10. Yo, Bro?

**Happy Thanksgiving! I'm having a really boring one, though I cannot wait to hit the food up. I just decided to update a chapter, 'cause I'm bored. Also, I am currently working on a one-shot, and I'm excited because I actually thought of something that isn't entirely stupid! :D**

**Trivia Question: Two fathers, and two sons went on a fishing trip. They each caught one fish, and the total amount of fish caught that day was three, how is this possible?**

**If you answer right, I'll give a sneak peak of my one-shot. Seems like a fair enough deal to me, eh? Yes, you can Google the answer if it's really _that_ hard, it took me like an hour to figure out. But it's better if you figure it out yourself, though. I felt like the ultimate boss when I did. ;D I will put up the answer on my next update. c:**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. . .**

* * *

**LIKE MY STATUS. . .**

I'm obsessed with Facebook, like no joke. I go on every five minutes, because I have nothing else to do with my life. Do I enjoy reading about it? Eh, yeah. . .

The idea of demigods on Facebook, is ridiculous, yet hilarious. I don't think F.B. is that important enough for the gods to finally magically enchant a specialized Facebook for demigods. Plus, I highly doubt they have time to go on. Yes, I think the idea of it is ballistic, but reading it is quite amusing and entertaining.

**KILL ME NOW. . .**

Annabeth is dead. There's no reason for me to live, kill me now.

Those stories where Percy consults the gods, and asks if they could kill him or something like that. Well, I really don't think he would do that. I mean of course, Percy would be devastated and would probably sulk alot by the death of Annabeth. I honestly don't think he would kill himself. Nor do I think Rick Riordan has plans on killing Annabeth, it just doesn't happen like that in stories. Unless that author is willing to that risk, I mean that shows alot of courage. Because if you have fans out there, who like adore that character, the ultimate/crazy fans would probably go through depression (ME).

**Percy's Lost** **(Half-Roman) Sister/Brother**

Yeah, that's not possible. Oh, oh! And where Percy has a twin brother/sister that was given away because of blah, blah, blah.

Yo, bro? Like Tyson was a suprise, but ah this is just nonsense. I probably wouldn't even like it if Rick did that. I kind of like Percy being that loner son of Poseidon (Sorry Percy!). It makes him stand out already just like that. I have no problem with Percy later on having a new brother/sister because the oath was broken in the Last Olympian, so there's nothing wrong with that. (Page 353, if you don't believe me about the oath being broken. Yes, I bookmark important pages. b)

* * *

**Such short rants, but at least it's something. Remember the trivia question. ALSO, the twist where I'll be ranting about the things I actually like on here, yeah you can submit requests. Almost everything that annoys me on here is bound to be covered in future . . .**

**-XxThisMyFriendIsAPenxX**


	11. Well, That Isn't Necessary

**Trivia Question Answer: A grandfather (the father's father), a father (the grandfather's son), and a son (the father's son). I can't believe majority of you guessed that right, like am I really that slow? c: **

**I have a one-shot up, it's not amazing or anything. . .I _tried_ to make it interesting, my friend and I switched out on some parts of writing it, so I hope you like it. It's called, Stalked. So, yeah. . .**

**I really don't have anything to rant about, but I came up with a few. They're really short, but whatevs.**

**Question: What do you call an alligator in a vest?**

**Disclaimer: We all know that I can never be Rick Riordan. :3 Well, for Halloween but any other day, no.**

* * *

**Last Time I Checked He Had Green Eyes. . .**

I mean this doesn't annoy me, to the fullest. Though, I cannot imagine Percy with any color eye other than sea green. I know it's a minor detail mistake, but it ruins my mental image of him. I feel like Percy is a son of Zeus, if he were to have blue eyes, it reminds me of the first Perseus.

If the writer really prefers Percy with blue eyes, then who am I to say anything? It's their story. I just can't stand it when the perspectives change, and someone else is describing one of Percy's traits (specifically his eyes), and they're a whole different color. I mean sea-green eyes, and black hair is really exotic me. Gosh, I'm fangirling.

**TEEN PREGNANCY. . .**

I'm totally against the idea of a teenager ever having a child, when they're not even an adult yet. People say, it's no big deal and all. Yet, they're dodging all the important facts, and consequences that come along while having a child as a teenager. I've read one story, where I actually liked the idea of the whole teen pregnancy. It was well detailed, and had an amazing plot. It practically gave an example of all of the consequences that came with Percy and Annabeth having a child, while other ones I have read. . .Just go with the flow, and all they're nervous about is telling the gods. The gods most likely know everything, you can't keep a secret away from them, well maybe. It just doesn't happen like that in reality. Eventhough fanfiction has the tendency to go _way_ out of reality, love those stories!

**You Should Do It That Way. . .**

When I review a story, and some random reviewer just _has_ to be picky about what the writer wrote in a chapter. This doesn't neccesarily qualify for the P.J.O. archive, but for many others too.

First things first, it's the writers story and they can do whatever the fuck they want to do with it. You may not like it, but if it's such a big deal, then don't read it. Why would you tell them that they can't do this, or if it's stupid and they should change it? It's rude, and offending. Some writers change their stories due to the fact that they want to please their reviewer, and not make them run away from the story. It's true, and I've seen it happen plenty of times.

An example is when Rick Riordans sends Percy and Annabeth into Tartarus. I've had so many people complain about that to me, in person. People forget that writer's do certain things for a reason, and there could be so many reasons why Rick did that. How about; to add suspense, to have a way to close the doors from Tartarus, a cliffhanger (literally. Thanks Rick for that silly pun), a hard thinking ending, who knows?! I always do the mature thing, and not even say anything about it. Wait till everything plays out, you never know what's to come next.

* * *

**They're such short rants, but at least it's something. c; I wrote this in under ten minutes, due to the fact that I have to go like right now.**

**-XxThisMyFriendIsAPenxX**


	12. Seriously

** Thank you all for everyone who reviewed, and followed this 'thing'. It's not necessarily a story. . .**

**I want to get a message through to everyone else viewing this. I AM NOT WHINNING, AT ALL.**

** Yes, I know the concept of Fanfiction is to write freely due to your likings, and whatever. Though, people are very picky about the 'likings' part. Majority of the things I rant about are due to the fact that majority of people agree with me. It's also to help author's 'keep in mind' about certain things while writing a story in this archive. The more original your story is, the more of a hit it'll be.**

** SO PEOPLE WHO HAVE THE NERVE TO COMPLAIN ABOUT THIS: Stop. I mentioned that; if you don't agree with me, don't read this. I'm offering a nicer, and simpler approach. If you want to be rude, go ahead. I'll just watch you rant to me like an idiot. I'm tired of getting long ass messages about how you disagree with me about one subject. Phew. ._.**

**Go check out some one-shots I've recently updated, and yeah. . . I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick. Pretty sure everyone knows that.**

* * *

**Louisa4533 You Have Read My Mind. . .( The First Two Are Her -You're A Girl Riight?- Rants)**

**Basing Athena/Artemis Wrong. . .**

Athena is a bit like Artemis, calm and serene to those around her. Although, she has a bit of a different aura. Artemis is stubborn, she knows when to back up. Athena knows when and how to break the rules. They both are calm and level-headed in panicky situations, and they both know when someone is different. (going onto Pertemis) Just because someone is different, doesn't mean that you want to DATE the guy! Get a grip! There is a difference between love and respect!

**When Reading The Books; Athena Oblivious To P & A Dating. Hermes & Apollo Acting . . .Weird.**

a) Athena is the freaking WISDOM GODDESS! and b) she's a lot of things, but oblivious is Percy, not Athena. And even if Hermes and Apollo are being childish, you have to remember that Hermes and Annabeth aren't on the best of terms. Hermes also wasn't child like or childish in BotL or TLO, cuz' of Luke being Kronos and all that whatnot. Hermes is more level-headed. Look at Hermes in SoM when he meets Percy! Sure, he's kinder than most of the other gods (or maybe the word is lenient), but that doesn't mean that he's an absolute fool!

**Out Of Character. . .**

Hesphaetus doesn't really show emotions. He can't handle socializing, yet having a long talk with someone. When he was talking with Leo in the Lost Hero, he seemed a bit awkward. When people try to make him emotional in stories, that's what drives me away. I feel like he is way out of character, and I can't read stories when characters are OOC.

Also, when Jason is an overly jealous guy. OK, in the Mark of Athena, did he or did he not praise Percy? Excuse me while I give you evidence.

" When Percy had finished, Jason whistled appreciatively. "No wonder they made you praetor." " (Riordan 23).

Yes, Percy and Jason bit at each others necks only for a reason: it's in their nature. Their fathers do the same, so it's commonly right for them to do so too. They have characteristics from their fathers. Nico even straight up told everyone, in front of Jason, that Percy was the most powerfulest demigod he knew. Did the book describe him being jealous? No.

Thalia a bundle of sunshine, Annabeth a defenseless puppy, Percy a player. . .

No. . .

* * *

**OK, I'm done. Thank you again Louisa4533, if you want me to share your rant too, give me a notice. **

**BYEEE.**

**-XxThisMyPenIsAPenxX**


	13. Chiron, Why Are You So Hard To Write?

**Merry belated Christmas, or Hanukkah. Thank you all so much for reviewing, following, and favoriting. It means and shows so much to me, that people actually agree with me. (:**

******When requesting topics, please be specific. A topic I am discussing this chapter, utterly is going to be confusing to me what that person exactly meant, and I might write something they don't like. Then they become angry, and I go cry to my little corner. ;c ******

**~Book Request: _Kissed by an Angel_, Trilogy by Elizabeth Chandler. If you're a sucker for romance, believe me, you'll probably love this book. (LONG AS'F) Because I sure did, here's the summary;**

**A love beyond life . . . a danger beyond doubt.**

**When her boyfriend, Tristan, died, Ivy thought she'd lost everyhting, even her faith in angels. But now she's discoverec that he's her guardian angel- his presence is so strong that she can feel the touch of his hand, the beat of his heart. Ivy needs Tristan now more than ever because he knows she's in terrible danger. Only Ivy's guardian angel can save her, now that his killer is after _her_.**

**But if Tristan rescues Ivy, his mission on earth will be finished, and he must leave her behind forever. Will saving Ivy mean losing her just when he's finally reached her again?**

**OMG- It sound cheesy, but it is so damn good. The beginning may be a tad confusing, but it will all make sense in time. I don't know where you can buy it, because I stole it from my friend. SHHH! c:**

**Watch videos, get extras, and read exclusives at .com**

**Disclaimer: All topics have to do with Rick's characters, and books. _His_, not muah. ;o**

* * *

**Chiron**

I cannot write this character, what so ever. Rick does an amazing job writing him, because he and Chiron both share something alike. They're teachers.

I'm obviously not a teacher, so there's the downfall to that. Teachers are well educated, smart, has a great capacity of knowledge, teach you from your mistakes, learn from their mistakes, can be a friend, etc. Chiron seems formal to me, ignoring that fact that he's like a thousand years old, or whatever. I've observed his character, so many times while re-reading the books, and I just can't freaking nail him. Though, I can't stand it when people make Chiron an unemotional character, dull.

I need to spend more time reading Chiron's dialogue, and descriptions. Maybe that will help. This may not be_ your_ problem, though it sure as hell is mine, and it annoys me.

**The Helios Spirit. (LONG TIME AGO) Acknowledged Me About Something Really Interesting About YAY-son's Sword. :o :o :o **

Most people say that Jason's coin sword had a name, and they were calling it Ivlivs. What most authors don't know, is that in Latin, the "I" and the "J" have the same letter (which is "I"), and the same goes for the "V" and the "U" (which is "V"). Basically, what I'm saying here is that Jason's sword doesn't say Ivlivs, it says "Julius", since basically, his coin was a roman denarii, with the face of Julius Caesar on one side.

** -The Helios Spirit**

**I had no absolute freaking clue. ._. Thank you.**

**HUH? ~Randomness**

Lezel, or Lazel, whatever. I honestly don't think that pairing should ever be paired together.

Leo goes after almost every girl he thinks is pretty, which includes Hazel. Plus, why would he start dating his GRANDPA's former girlfriend? I think, girlfriend. At first, I didn't really think Reyna and Leo should be paired together, but now that I think of it; they'd make an extremely weird, yet cute couple. They share a similar ethnicity, I believe.

Frank knows more, and shares more moments with Hazel. They practically know everything about each other, and they're a cute couple! C'mon, what did Zhang do to deserve such loneliness, huh? I am Frazel all the way.

Leo/Frank? Bromance. I don't think Frank hates Leo, I think he hates the fact that Leo is hitting it off with his girlfriend. One day, I think they will develope a good friendship, unless they both die. DUN DUN DUN. . .

I don't think Rick would kill off any important characters, but he has to be realistic at times. I mean if any character were to die, he would create heartbreak through a gajillion of people's heart. Execpt Octavian. OK, OK: I'd probably shed a tear or so, his character is so fun to read though!

Another thing I dislike is when characters are paired with other characters, that obviously will never be together. I follow what Rick follows, if he's creating up a certain pair to be together, or is already together, I respect that. I try to respect everything he writes. It also makes me think you obviously don't agree with Rick's choice of pairing, it's his damn book! He can pair anyone with whoever the fuck he wants. And for someone to say that they hate a pairing, is extremely rude to me. Rick worked hard on developing romances in the book, only to be thrown away by people who don't respect that.

Though, this is FanFiction you can pair whoever you want together, it's not a freaking law. AND when people state they hate a certain character. Someone told me they hated Annabeth, and I was like; what the fuck? You're practically saying you hate a character Rick took so much precious time to develope/create. Well, Octavian is another execption (Sorry c:), his character was practically bound to deserve hate, LOL. I even think Rick hates him, anything to spice of a story, eh?

* * *

**Well, I haven't ranted like that in a while. Haha, so review to make a lonely girl smile. And have a Happy New Year, if I don't update sooner.**

**-XxThisMyFriendIsAPenxX (Yes, I noticed my mistake the last chapter signing off xD)**


	14. OCCUPY OCCUPY OCCUPY OCCUPY OCCUPY

** I need to get a point across to a certain reviewer, and many other people. First off, I don't think being gay is wrong. If I did, I would've said something against. I was joking about Rick wearing a bra, people obviously know he doesn't. You're gay, yet you find the idea of a man wearing a bra gross? OK. Your opinion. I'm not insulting anyone's ships, if I did, I would've used harsh words and direct insults. I find 'Thalico' ridiculous, it's my opinion. Nico would still have the same traits he has now, if he were eighty. Holding a grudge is in his nature, you can't change that. You obviously didn't read my warning, so you let this fall upon yourself. Hence, your rants were useless. This is bad, so bad that I have many people agreeing with me. I am very sensitive, and when you mentioned that I was insulting the gay community, that made my heart drop. My best friend is gay, so you have no right to assume that I am against it. I joke around a lot to the point where I make it seem as if important things are minor. If you can't handle that, why read this?**

**~Hey guys, thank you for reviewing, favoriting, and following this. ;D**

**OH YEAH. -Thank you for 100+ reviews, ignoring the rude ones and the ones from me. Heh.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick, there.**

* * *

**OCCUPY**

Have you ever felt like your day was going fine, until you logged onto FanFiction, and your favorite archive was filled with stories with nothing but the word 'occupy'?

Do you guys find any point in that? I mean, we _totally_ want to read the word 'occupy', over and over again. You know what, how about I just dedicated a chapter to y'all, only using the word 'occupy'? Just imagine it;

OCCUPY

OCCUPY OCCUPY OCCUPY OCCUPY OCCUPY OOOOOOOCCCCCCUUUUUUPPPPYYYYY OCCUPY OCCUPY OCCUPY OCCUPY OCCUPY OCCUPY OCCUPY OCCUPY

See, it's so annoying I couldn't even finish the second line.

**This Is Complicated...**

You go from I can't _stand_ you, to I _love_ you?

Have you ever read those one-shots where the pairing hates each other, then by the end of it, they're practically in love? That really isn't realistic. It took Percy and Annabeth four years, and five books to finally realize they had feelings for each. Then it takes two people 1,000+ or less words to realize it? Yes, that is so understanding.

If you're trying to write a story that is based on reality, try to avoid that.

I read a fanfic where Percy and Annabeth are on their first quest (it was based on the movie), while they were in the Lotus Casino they admitted feelings for each other. When they barely knew each other for a week. Then they got married.

Do you guys find that realistic? It takes more time to develope a friendship, a love, and a memory. It's going to take more than a one-shot to develope something like that. Unless, you're including a timeline in the story. . .

**Your Review Made Me Laugh, Here It Is**

Percy asks Annabeth to marry him between the ages of 16-18 stories. There are teenagers who consider marriage at that age, but when you're a demigod it's sort of hopeless. I don't think they would even have that much time to even consider marriage in the first place.

You rarely see any Greek demigods with descendants. For the Romans, it would work, cause y'know. . .The whole city and whatnot.

Do you think Percy and Annabeth would get married at such a young age? If so, then that's _your_ view on their relationship. I really don't think so, maybe a promise ring, but not marriage. This Annabeth Chase we're talking about, people!

* * *

**They're really short, but there's nothing else I have to say about those topics. . .**

**On average, 100 people choke to death on ball point pens every year, so be careful.**

**-XxThisMyFriendIsAPenxX**


	15. Will You Do Me A Favor?

** PLEASE READ.**

**Sorry that this isn't neccesarily an update, but I am asking you guys for an extreme favor, well not that extreme. . .**

**Recently, my friend's birthday pasted and it was horrible for her. Her family issues are on a thin line, and it sort of ruined her birthday. She is the most loving person I know, and she's a good person to talk to. I know her in person, and I am letting her rewrite a story I have (birthday gift). I can tell that she secrectly wants to write it. She has encouraged me to continue it and whatnot, but I can't. I have too much going on in my life to even do so. And I feel like I am not ready to write a story.**

**To suprise her with a bunch of random reviews, can you please go check out her story? _The Rosewood Massacre of 1923_. She has barely started it, but I know it'll be a success. It's a ghost story (PJO), and it'll have an amazing twist to it (so she tells me o.O). So, can you please check that out? I would deeeearly appreciate it. :) She doesn't know I'm doing this for her, which makes it even better.**

**Oh, silly me. Her username is _That Was Such A Face Palm_ (awesome user, right? ;D). I know that every review she gets warms her heart, to know people actually like her story. I know this for a fact because she tells me. Lol. **

**So will you please check her story out, maybe even review? Thank you! :D**

**I'll update before this month ends, school is killing me. x_x**

**-XxThisMyFriendIsAPenxX**


	16. The Last Chappie, What?

** Hey, guys! I feel like I have abandoned this, which I techniqually have. . .I don't think there's really anything I need to rant about, but if you guys still have suggestions, I will be willing to still continue. Thank you guys for following, favoriting, reviewing. . .and whatnot. You guys are awesome! :DD**

**Disclaimer: We've been over this already.**

* * *

**What's The Point Of Rating It 'T' Then. . .**

You all know those stories where they're like, _'Rating is T, might be changed later'_. There's no point of rating it 'T', if you're planning to do an 'M' rated scene. Just pick a rating, it's not that hard.

Some people might enjoy your story until you randomly put something quite mature into it. I have no problem with that, though others do. Yes, people do warn us about it. Yet, none of us really accept the warning. Some of us on here are not even qualified as adults. It's a high risk that you'll have a ten year old reading your story. And I think that's way too young to be reading about something like that, but there's really nothing I can do about. Ten year olds nowadays know wa-a-a-ay more than they should. Even I do too. I wonder what ten year olds review about those stories. . .

**When An Oc Has A Bigger Purpose Than A Character In An Non AU Story..**

This is really funny, guys. I read a story where the main characters were listed as Percy and Annabeth, yet they rarely appeared in the story.

I'm not a huge fan of OC's but I will use them if I need to. I'm sorry, but I strongly dislike stories where people make their OC's met the PJO gang. It annoys me to read every line where it mentions;

She squealed as he told them his name.

Could it really be, him?

OMGMOMGOMGOMG this in NOT happening.

He's hotter in person, wow.

Annabeth was right, he was such a Seaweed Brain.

Awwh, his eyes were gorgeous.

It's probably just me, the whole story has do with basically worshipping the characters. I mean, if I were to met them in person I'd be like;

I read a book series about you, and know your whole life story.

Plus, you almost died.

Don't worry, the author wasn't _that_ cruel.

But then he decided to make you fall into Tartarus. . .

Don't worry, Annabeth was with you.

OK, that is something to be worried about.

I wouldn't waste my time admiring them. I would get to know them a little better, and whatnot. Hey, that's just my opinion. If I were the characters, I'd be the least bit annoyed. But, hey, Leo wouldn't mind a new admirer every now and then.

* * *

**That's it, I had nothing else to rant about. Leave more suggestions? Otherwise, I will list this as a complete 'story' even though it isn't. . .**

**Sorry for being such a lag on updating, but I really didn't have anything to write about. I'm going to start advertising stories on my profile, ask me to read your story and I'll get more people to check it out. :) There's a couple you should really go read, so go look at my profile, wil ya?**

-XxThisMyFriendIsAPenxX (I don't know why this isn't in bold ._.)


	17. This Is The End

**Hey guys! One last chapter, you can't get rid of me _that_ fast! **

**YOU GUYS HAVE TO READ THE STORIES I LISTED ON MY PROFILE, LIKE, NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah. . .Yeah, I'm not Rick. :/ Discussed this numerous times!**

* * *

**Annabeth? What're you doing here?/ Grammar Issues.**

Well, it's another Goode High/high school topic. We all know those stories where Annabeth suprises Percy, or Percy suprises Annabeth. Some of those stories are. . .AWESOME. And some of them are. . .WHY ARE YOU STILL WRITING THIS?

Yes, if you're new to FanFiction writing a story can help you develope your writing style, though here's some advice. Don't write a story if you can't create a plotline. Like, yeah, we know they went to get lunch. Then the popular girl tried to steal your boyfriend. THINK OF SOMETHING THAT WILL GRAB YOUR READERS ATTENTION!

If you wondering why your story isn't a success it's either, no one can freaking understand you or it's straight out boring. People want to read the unrealistic, people want to be curious while reading, people want something that is worthy of nail-bitting. Suspense, foreshadowing, and cliffhangers have to be a writers best tool. It makes your readers anxious for more. This is my motto: The more they want, The better you write. Sometimes encouraging helps.

I have a friend who reads stories that are less likely to be a success, and she always reviews telling them that while reading she expects improvement. She encourages, dramatizes everything that happened in a review, heck she'll even get emotional even if she doesn't know what the hell you're writing. I think that some of us who see ourselves as decent writers should help out the rookies. Yup, that's why we have something called a BETA. Though, some rookies want to develope and grow from their mistakes on their own, but a little help wouldn't hurt. I'm still a rookie, everyone is some what of a rookie.

About grammar, don't even get me started. I know I may not be the queen of it, but at least be able to write it to the point where people can understand you. Some people on here have trouble reading, and mistakes aren't going to make it any better. If you don't know what I'm talking about, pick up a damn book on grammar and get to work. I'm not as generous as my friend, I only read stories that I can understand. Maybe I should be more like her, giving people a chance to improve is the best type of encouragement out there.

* * *

**That was so freaking short, but that's all I intended. THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED, FOLLOWED, OR FAVORITED THIS STORY! Even the people who bitched at me, I know my opinion is slightly. . .maybe even entirely different from yours, but don't be so rude about it. I'm not saying that your opinion doesn't matter, it's mine and mine only. I shouldn't be put down for that.**

**This what sort of supposed to be an inspirational chapter, I know I failed. I may be coming off as harsh, but it's the reality of it.**

**I may be leaving FanFiction for a while, but if you actually care about me (AWH, THAN YOU) PM my friend _That Was Such A Face Palm_ for updates or whatever, I will be assisting her on writing Recruited. I have ideas in my head, and she's going to make them come to life. (Yes, she's the friend I was talking about in the chapter. She's an inspiration to me.)**

**REMEMBER TO CHECK OUT THOSE STORIESSSSSS!**

**LOVE YOU BUNCHES, EVEN THOUGH THAT SOUNDS EXTREMELY CREEPY!**

**-XxThisMyFriendIsAPenxX**


End file.
